


SCREW THE LAW

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, King of College, bumped into the cute High School guy. There's instant attraction but it's wrong. So very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Don't judge please. 
> 
> I'm a fan of underage fics and I've read pretty much all of them so I figured I needed to wrIte my own.

* * *

Dean Winchester was your typical college boy. Parties, drinking and sex. Yep, that was pretty much how he spent his time in between classes. He was happy with that life. He had an almost girlfriend (they hooked up every so often and made out a lot but they never went on proper dates). Damn, Lisa was hot.

 

He still went with the guys to the girls' dorms to find random chicks though. And it was thanks to their Friday ritual that Dean met Castiel Novak.

 

A bunch of around 20 guys left their dorms on Friday night, just like every other Friday night, and headed across campus to the girls' block. "Hey, ladies." Benny laughed as they walked down the hall. Slowly, the group of guys got smaller as they trickled off to find girls and slid into rooms. That just left Dean, walking down to the very end of the hall, not really in the mood. He wasn't going to tell his friends that he was gay. He'd never live it down. He'd wait it out for a few more months. College would be over soon and he could start fresh.

 

He got to the end of the hall and sat on the windowsill. He'd kill a bit of time and leave. It'd seem like he'd picked up a girl, fucked her and gone back to his room.

 

The door to the room at the end of the corridor creaked open and a younger boy came out. "Wow. You must be good with the ladies." Dean blurted out.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"How old are you?

 

"What does it matter?" The small, gruff voice retorted.

 

"I'm just curious as to why you're here. Why would a college girl want a high school boy? I'm assuming you're still in high school, right?"

 

"Yes, you're right."

 

"So, how old are you?"

 

"Sixteen."

 

"Wow. Who'd you drug to get her to sleep with you?"

 

"No one."

 

"You must be amazing in bed." Dean laughed, wondering what it would be like to sleep with a high schooler.

 

"I was just visiting my sister."

 

"So you didn't just have sex?"

 

"Not that it's any of your business, but no."

 

"Would you like to?" He said seductively, taking slow steps towards the smaller boy.

 

Cas stopped breathing and took a step backwards. "No." He gulped

 

"I was joking." Dean laughed. "How about some coffee?"

 

"I should really be getting back."

 

"Lighten up... what's your name?"

 

"Castiel."

 

"Lighten up, Cas."

 

"Cas?"

 

"Yes. Cas.  It's better shorter. So, coffee?"

 

"No. Sorry. Goodnight."

 

"Oh, come on, Cas. What's there to rush home for on a Friday night? Plans with mummy?"

 

"No. No plans with my mother. I go to a boarding school."

 

"Then have some fun."

 

"I don't even know you. Why would I get coffee with you?"

 

"I’m bored and you should let your hair down. There's only one way to meet new people."

 

"Okay." He sighed. "What's your name?"

 

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He offered his hand to Cas. "So, who's your sister?"

 

“Does it matter?"

 

"I'm nosey."

 

"Anna Novak."

 

"Ah."

 

"Ah?"

 

"Just, ah."

 

"You slept with her, didn't you?" He said condescendingly.

 

"No!" Dean objected. Cas gave him a stern look."Fine. I did. Will you hold that against me?"

 

"I probably should but if I held a grudge against everyone who had sex with her, I would hold a grudge against most guys on campus."

 

"I feel a little less special now."

 

"I doubt you care. Judging from how you introduced yourself, I'd say you're a womanizer who doesn't remember the names of all the people you've slept with. However, your willingness to flirt with me confuses me. And judging from your body language, you weren't forcing it. So, you're a womanizer but flirting with a guy? May I be nosey now?"

 

"I'd rather not go into it."

 

"So you can be nosey but I can't?"

 

"Okay, I'm definitely a womanizer but it's pretty much a cover up. I go for women because I'm too afraid to go for men..."

 

"That's the same reason I chose to go for no one."

 

"So, my small, high school friend, you're gay?"

 

"I am. I'm guessing you are too."

 

"You would be correct. But you'll keep this on the D.L., right?"

 

"Dean, we'll probably not cross paths again after tonight. You're safe."

 

"What if I want to see you again?"

 

"Why would you want that?"

 

"Well, you're the only person that knows I'm gay. What if I want to talk?"

 

"I'm here if you want me."

 

"Thanks. So, have you gone public with it?"

 

"No. You and Anna are the only people who know. I'd appreciate it if it could stay that way."

 

"Your secret’s safe with me. Why haven't you told anyone? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"Same reason as you, I'm guessing. I care what other people think about me. I don't want my friends to judge me or fear me or whatever."

 

"Yeah. Sounds familiar. But I'll be leaving this place in a few months. You'll be here for another couple of years at least. Aren't your friends going to think it's suspicious that you never have a girlfriend?"

 

"I suppose they might be. But I'm not a very outgoing person. I don't think they'll be too surprised if I remain single. I'm friends with the stereotypical nerds. They're not going to get girlfriends at high school either."

 

"I could help you out if you want. I could make you that bit more popular. Make them think you have someone." Dean offered.

 

"If it means coming out of the closet, I'm not up for it."

 

"It doesn't."

 

"How can you help then?"

 

"I have this almost girlfriend. I could get her to kiss you in front of them. You can claim that you're dating a college girl."

 

"And your girlfriend wouldn't mind?"

 

"She's my ALMOST girlfriend. We're not exclusive. Are you in?"

 

“I guess. Why would you help me though?"

 

"I'd hoped, in return, you'd be someone I can confide in."

 

"You don't need to bribe me."

 

"It's not a bribe. It's a favour."

 

"Okay. I'd like to take you up on that offer."

 

"I'll text her later." Dean smiled. "Speaking of texting, give me your phone." Cas unlocked his and reluctantly handed it over. Dean typed something and gave it back. "I've added my number to your contacts. Text or call me if you need me."

 

"Thank you, Dean."

 

"Could we go off-campus for coffee? I don't want to get busted; I've been keeping it all in for a couple of years. It'd all be for nothing."

 

"Wherever you want."

 

"Anywhere?"

 

"Yes." Cas said with a worried expression.

 

"Okay. Follow me to my car."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because the place I want to go isn't within walking distance."

 

"Why do I feel like you're trying to trick me in some way?"

 

"I'm not going to throw you in the back seat and fuck you, if that's what you mean. I have somewhere in mind. Somewhere very off-campus." Cas still looked worried. "I'm not going to make a move on you, Cas."

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise. Don't worry."

 

They got into the impala and Dean drove them to a bar. "Dean, I'm underage. I can't go in there."

 

"You don't have to drink anything alcoholic. But you should. Let your hair down."

 

"I'll stick to lemonade."

 

"If that's what you want." They walked in. "Go grab us a table. I'll get the drinks."

 

Dean came back with two beers. "Dean." Cas warned.

 

"Cas, it's one beer. Relax. Tell me about your family."

 

"Well, evidently, you know my sister quite well. As far as the rest of my family goes..." And thus began their night.

 

* * *

 

Neither man was drunk when the left the bar, so it was safe for Dean to drive. He pulled up outside Cas' building. "Can I walk you to your room?"

 

"That'd make it feel a lot like a date. And what if someone saw us?"

 

"What if it was a date?" Dean mischievously raised an eyebrow.

 

"It wasn't a date." Cas said with a stern look.

 

"I think it was."

 

"I don't. You can call it one if you want to but it wasn't." Cas began to smile.

 

"Spoil sport."

 

"I'm not going to date someone who opened a conversation by asking me if I wanted to have sex."

 

"We'll see." Dean winked. "Goodnight, Cas."

 

"Night, Dean."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Dean got a text from Cas. _'I'm just texting you so you have my number in case you need me - Castiel.'_

_'Thanks Cas. Hows life?'_

_'Life's fine. How about you?'_

_'Cant complain. I had a great time last night. Same time next week? ;) '_ At that point, Benny looked over Dean's shoulder. "Who's Cas? Is that even a name?"

 

Dean quickly racked his brain for a believable lie. "Erm. I think her name was Cassie or Casey. We were really drunk. All I remember was she was great in the sack."

 

"Great going, my brother. How about same time tonight instead. I'm gunna head over there again. I met a girl last night, Andrea, I gotta hit that again ASAP."

 

"Sure. I could head over tonight." _'Cas, how about we do something tonight?'_

 

_'Okay. Same time tonight. You know where to find me.'_

_'I do. See ya later.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Benny walked to the girls' building that night. As soon as Benny said goodbye, Den walked the short distance off campus and to Cas' place. Cas was waiting outside the door.

 

"Hey, sexy." Dean laughed.

 

"Dean." Cas warned.

 

"Sorry. Hey, Cas."

 

"Hello. What’s with the rush to see me again?"

 

"My friends think you're a girl so I need to look really eager."

 

"So, you're not actually eager to see me?"

 

"Oh, I am. I was just going to play it cool." Dean laughed. "You know, not come on too strong."

 

"I don't think you could have come on any stronger than when we first met. Offering sex an' all."

 

"I was joking!"

 

"I don't think you were. If I'd have said yes, you would, no doubt, have fucked me."

 

"Such dirty talk for such a young person." Dean smiled.

 

"That's right. I am a young person. Which brings me to my next point. Why are you here, Dean? Is it just because your friends think you're with a girl? If so, you could have just gone to a bar to hide out."

 

"Okay, I wanted to see you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I've opened up to you and you haven't been scared off by the real me."

 

"Does that often scare people off?"

 

"After you tell someone that your parents are dead, they normally don't know what to say and then eventually choose not to bother trying."

 

"Well, if you want me, I'm here. I won't drift away."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and moved closer. "Oh I want you. Play some baseball?"

 

"I don’t know what baseball has to do with anything but I can't play it anyway." Cas tilted his head.

 

"Oh, baby, playing baseball is an extended metaphor. You know; the bases. I'd love to get a home run.”

 

"Dean!" Cas frowned.

 

"Oh, come on. Have you never been curious about being with a man?"

 

Cas stepped backwards. "Obviously. But I don't want this." He gestured between them.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Certain." He took another step back as Dean took another forward. "I think I'm going to go back to my room. Goodnight, De-"

 

"Cas. No. Stop. Sorry, Just come and get a drink with me. We can just talk. You're good company."

 

"I don't know."

 

"Cas, please. I promise I won't try anything."

 

"Okay."

 

"How about coffee this time?"

 

"I'd like that." Cas smiled.

 

* * *

 

They sat in the coffee shop for hours, talking about nothing important and then Dean drove Cas home. "See, I told you I wouldn't make a move on you."

 

"I'm grateful that you kept your promise. There have to be various laws about that."

 

"Ergh. Screw the law."

 

"Dean." Cas said softly. "Thanks for another great night."

 

"Goodbye." Cas."

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean got back to his room, Benny was waiting for him. "What's up, my brother? You've been gone a while."

 

"It took a while. It happens when you do it repeatedly. Six, maybe seven, times." he lied. He smiled as Benny offered him a high five.

 

"Bravo. Looks like you've got yourself a new Lisa."

 

"Not yet. But soon, hopefully."

 

* * *

 

As the week went by, Dean and Cas exchanged a few texts but hadn't seen each other. When Friday morning hit, Dean sent Cas a text. _'Hey sexy. Wanna meet up tonight?'_

_'Sure. Same time, same place?'_

_'Yeah. I'll swing by at 9. ;) '_

 

"So, which is it? Cassy or Cassie?" Benny asked.

 

"Cassie."

 

"She hot?"

 

"Smokin'"

 

"Can I meet her?"

 

"Over my dead body." Dean laughed.

 

* * *

 

Dean picked Cas up a little after nine. "Hey."

 

"Hi, Dean."

 

"I noticed something earlier."

 

"Which was?"

 

"You didn't object when I called you sexy."

 

"I figured that I'll have to get used to it if we're going to keep seeing one another."

 

"You are. Because Castiel Novak, you're very sexy." Cas just sighed. Dean added "Let's go."

 

They went back to the bar that they went to on their first 'date'. Dean was being as charming and flirtatious as ever and awkwardly falling for Cas. But when Cas started flirting back, Dean's heart lifted. _'Replacement Lisa coming up'_ Dean thought. 

"So, on Monday morning, Lisa doesn't have a class. We normally hook up but I was thinking of sending her over to you instead. Not to hook up, obviously. Just don't steal her from me. I need a back up girl."

 

"Has someone replaced her ad your primary hook up?"

 

"Hopefully." He said with a cute smile.

 

"May I ask who?"

 

"I'll get back to you on that soon."

 

"Okay." Cas looked confused.

 

"So, do you want me to send her?"

 

"I'm up for it."

 

"Awesome. I'll have her come to your place. If the girls at your school see you with her, they'll be fighting over who gets you." He paused. "Maybe I shouldn't send her."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, you wouldn't want girl fighting over you, would you?"

 

"Even gay guys want that. You can't deny it."

 

"Okay, so I don't want girls fighting over you."

 

"Why? What's it got to do with you?"

 

"It'll be more competition for me."

 

"Of course." Cas said sarcastically.

 

"I'm being serious."

 

"No, you're not. You want me to just be someone to talk to. And I'm okay with that. You want college girls."

 

"Apparently not. I want a certain high school boy."

 

"I'm not stupid, Dean. I know that's not true. You're a womanizer. You wouldn't even settle for me."

 

"Don't act like you know me." Dean raised his voice.

 

"Dean. I do know you. You've opened up to me. I know you'll make the most of these next few months and hook up with as many girls as possible. Then you'll move away, get a guy and be happy, forgetting this place."

 

"That's not true. I don't want to forget about this place. I have some great memories. Not just the sex. They've been a great 4 years and the only thing that could have made it better would be if I'd spent them with a guy, not 50 girls."

 

"Then find one. I'm sure there's another guy your age that's gay."

 

"But that's not what I want. I want you."

 

Cas was silent for a while. "I want to go home." He stood up. "I'll call a cab."

 

"Cas, please. I still want you as a friend."

 

"Okay." He said awkwardly. "I still want to go home."

 

"Alright. Come on."

 

They sat in an awkward silence on the way back to Cas' place. Dean came to stop and Cas quickly turned to get out. "Cas wait."

 

"What?"

 

"We've established what I want. But what do YOU want?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"That's bull. What do you want?" Cas remained silent. "Cas, say something."

 

After a few more silent seconds, Cas mumbled "You."

 

"What?" Dean smiled.

 

"I want you." Cas croaked. Dean leaned in to kiss him but Cas backed away. "But we can't."

 

"Why?” Dean pulled back.

 

"There are laws. I'm only 16."

 

"Screw the laws."

 

"Dean." Cas said in that all too familiar tone.

 

"Shhh. Just let it happen, Cas." Cas then let Dean pull him closer and make their lips meet. It was a sweet chaste first kiss.

 

Dean tried to pull Cas back in for another kiss but Cas denied him entry to his mouth.  "Dean, I-"

 

"Cas, just kiss me. Don't think about the consequences."

 

"That's not it. I want this, Dean. I do. But-"

 

"No! No buts."

 

"But I haven't done this before."

 

"Yeah. I've never kissed a guy before either."

 

"No. I've never kissed ANYONE before."

 

"Anyone?"

 

"I've never had the occasion to."

 

"Well, you do now. I'll go easy on you." Dean moved back in.

 

"Not here. Someone might see me."

 

"Should we go and park up somewhere?" Dean broke the kiss.

 

"If we walk fast, you can come to my room."

 

Dean grinned. "I can walk fast."

 

Dean pulled the impala up in a corner out of the way and they climbed out. Cas initially grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the building but then thought about what he was doing and dropped it.

 

"You're allowed to hold my hand, Cas. I want you to." Dean laughed.

 

"I don't want anyone to see. Just hurry up."

 

"Calm down. I'm good at lying to cover my ass. I'll handle it if someone sees us."

They rushed up to Cas' room without interruption. Cas then took Dean's hand and pulled him over to the sofa.

 

"Why the sofa, Cas? Your bed's right there."

 

"I don't feel confident with what comes with sharing a bed with someone."

 

"Okay. I have two points. One, there's no need to worry. And two, that doesn't have to happen when you share a bed with someone."

 

"but it's happened every time YOU'VE shared a bed with someone."

 

"There's a first time for everything. I can resist, Cas. Just lie down with me." Dean pulled Cas over to the bed. "Why do you have a double?"

 

"I move a lot in my sleep."

 

"Should I expect to go home bruised?"

 

That's when Cas realised Dean was actually staying the night. "No. It's not that bad. But times like this require a double bed."

 

"Have you had a time like this before?" Dean raised an eyebrow, half concerned, half jealous.

 

"No. There's a first time for everything." Cas smiled.

 

"Good." He finally sat on the bed. "So, d'ya wanna see my six pack?"

 

"I think I'd like that." Cas grinned.

 

"Be prepared to be turned on."

 

"I'm prepared. You'll be disappointed when you see me shirtless if you do, in fact, have one."

 

"Don't doubt the six pack." Dean chuckled as he lied down and pulled Cas on top of him. "It's very real." He moved Cas' hand down to his stomach. "See?"

 

"I'm not sure.  I think I need visible evidence."

 

"Really? Okay." He pushed Cas off of him a little. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. "What d'ya think?"

 

"I think you're very attractive, Dean Winchester." Cas blushed.

 

"Thank you, Castiel Novak." He kissed Cas again. "Your turn." He said, tugging at the hem of Cas' shirt.

 

"I don't know."

 

"You don't know what?"

 

"If I can make myself take it off."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, you're really hot. I have very little by way of muscles."

 

"I don't care what you look like. At least your face isn't covered with freckles."

 

"I like your freckles."

 

"And I'm sure I'll like whatever I see under here." He smiled as he tugged on Cas' shirt again.

 

"Fine." He raised his arms, allowing Dean to pull his shirt off.

 

"Sexy." Dean muttered, rubbing his hand along Cas' stomach.

 

"I'm not sure you're allowed to say that with a body like yours."

 

"I am. Because you're pretty fucking sexy."

 

"You're obliged to say that."

 

"Why?"

 

"It's the role of the-" He hesitated.

 

"Role of the what? Boyfriend? Is that what you were going for?"

 

"I suppose. Hence I stopped talking."

 

"Are you embarrassed about me being your boyfriend?"

 

"I just wasn't sure if that's what you are."

 

"I think I am." Dean smiled.  "And I'm not obliged to say anything. I choose to tell the truth."

 

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Cas smiled.

 

"Is that so?" Dean said flirtatiously.

 

"Yes it is."

 

"Can I do this though?" Dean pushed Cas into the mattress and rolled on top of him, kissing furiously for a few minutes. "You're a great kisser, Cas."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. And I'm not obliged to say that."

 

Cas laughed though looking anxious.  "Good."

 

Dean rolled off of Cas onto his back, grabbing his hand. "Are you still nervous about me staying here? I could go or put my top on or sleep on the couch or whatever."

 

"No, Dean. It's fine."

 

"As I've said millions of times, I'm not going to try anything."

 

"Thank you. So, you're happy just to sleep?"

 

"I'm fine with that." He gave Cas' hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come here." He ordered, opening up his arms to welcome Cas onto his chest.

 

"Goodnight, Dean."

 

"Night, sexy."

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up before Cas the following morning. He glanced across at the boy that was no longer on top of him (he really did move a lot in his sleep). There was a feeling of disbelief running through his body. He'd never stayed the whole night at someone's before. Especially considering the fact that he hadn't even had sex.

 

Cas rolled over one last time and woke up. "I forgot you were here. I thought I'd dreamed it all."

 

"I'm definitely here. You really do move a lot in your sleep, don't you?"

 

"Yeah, sorry. I hope I didn't disrupt you too much."

 

"No, it's fine." Dean smiled. "Come here." He opened his arms.

 

"Top draw." Cas said matter-of-factly

 

"What?"

 

"Go in the top draw."

 

Dean opened the draw or Cas' bedside table. "mints? Why do you keep polos by your bed?"

 

"They get rid of morning breath."

 

"Makes sense." Dean removed one and handed the tube to Cas. They both chewed them quickly. "Can I kiss you now?"

 

"You better." Cas smiled.

 

Cas leant down to kiss Dean. Dean rolled them over so he was on top. They kissed for a few minutes and then Dean pulled back. "So, what do you normally do for breakfast?"

 

"I don't."

 

"You don't have breakfast? Are you insane?"

 

"I'm just not hungry in the morning."

 

"Well, tough. We're going out. And it's on me." Dean said, sitting up and finding his shirt.

 

Cas stood up and retrieved a clean shirt from his draw. "Alright." He smiled

 

They left Cas' room and made their way down the corridor. They walked in silence until Cas whispered "shit."

 

"What?"

 

"You better be telling the truth about being good at lying."

 

"Why?"

 

Cas didn't get chance to reply. "Balth, how are you?"

 

"I'm good. You?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"So, who's this?" He gestured to Dean

 

Cas hesitated. Thankfully, Dean stepped forward and offered his hand to Balthazar. "I'm Dean. I was helping Cas with some of his physics work."

 

"Cas?"

 

Cas sighed. "Apparently my name is better shorter."

 

"True story. So, why are you helping?"

 

"I'm doing a course similar in college. I'm training to be a mechanic

 

"How'd you meet?"

 

"We bumped into each other outside his sister's room. I've... ya know... _been_ with her a few times."

 

"Lucky."

 

"Balthazar!" Cas growled.

 

"Yeah. I know. It'd be wrong. She's your sister. She's five years older than me and I'm disgusting for even suggesting it." He recited as he continued walking down the hall.

 

"Thank you." Cas muttered to Dean.

 

"You told his he couldn't sleep with your sister because she's five years older than him? That's a bit hypocritical if you ask me."

 

"This," He gestured between them. "was unplanned. I still don't think it's right that we're doing... whatever it is we're doing. You're six years older than me. There are laws."

 

"Screw the law. I don't give a shit about age."

 

"But Dean-"

 

"No. Cas. No. I say do what makes you happy. And if you'd rather abide by the law than do whatever it is we're doing, I'm going for breakfast on my own."

 

"I do want to keep doing it. Let's go."

 

They walked to a little café about 10 minutes from campus. They sat and had a regular civilised conversation until Dean said "I should probably go. My friends'll be wondering where I am."

 

They stood up and walked together for a few minutes before they needed to head separate ways. "Alright. I guess I'll see you soon." Cas said awkwardly, unsure whether or not he should kiss Dean.

 

"I hope so. Wanna meet up tonight? Grab a beer?"

 

"I'd love to." Cas smiled. "Sevenish?"

 

"Make it eight. There's this party tonight. I should at least show my face a little at the start. I can sneak off when everyone starts drinking."

 

"Oh, it's fine. Go to the party. Perhaps we could do breakfast tomorrow."

 

"Cas, I'd rather be with you."

 

"If you're sure."

 

"I'm certain. I'll pick you up at eight." He stepped closer. "Okay, there are people around so I'm not going to kiss you. I'll save that for later."

 

"I'll look forward to it. Goodbye, Dean."

 

"Bye, Sexy." They went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

"Dean Winchester, king of hook ups. Did you just spend the whole night with Cassie? And stayed for breakfast too? Isn't that against your rules or something?" Zeke laughed.

 

"She wants commitment but she's fucking amazing in bed. I can bullshit feelings if it means I get a lot of awesome sex." Dean lied through his teeth. Minus the commitment part, that's the opposite of how he'd describe his relationship with Cas.

 

"Fair play. I guess that means you're skipping our party tonight."

 

"Nah. I'm coming. He may be a dick but Walt's parties are the tits."

 

"But Cassie HAS tits."

 

"Are you trying to talk me out of coming?"

 

"No, sir. You're coming. I'm banning you from missing guy time. Bros over hoes."

Little did Zeke know that, for Dean, guy time meant something a little different.

 

* * *

 

The party was off the hook but Dean couldn't stop thinking off Cas. The guys all started playing beer pong at around 1930 so they were pretty much drunk by the time Dean snuck out.

 

"Hey, Sexy." Dean said as Cas opened the door of the impala.

 

"Hey, yourself." Cas smiled as Dean leant in to kiss him. "Let's go."

 

-

 

They spent a few hours in the bar before Cas yawned. "Am I keeping you awake?" Dean laughed.

 

"I just had a busy day."

 

"Does that mean your plan for tonight is sleeping?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Because there are much better things we could do."

 

"Are you prepositioning me, Dean Winchester?"

 

"It depends on your response." He laughed.

 

"So, if I want to spend the night with you but not make sleeping my primary concern, are you prepositioning me?"

 

"If that's what you want I'll say whatever the fuck you want me to." He grinned.

 

"What if I'd said I just want to go home?"

 

"I'd still be prepositioning you but I'd feel embarrassed and as rejected as hell."

 

"Well, it's good job that's what I want then."

 

"Everyone is drunk at my place. We could get in without anybody noticing."

 

"Okay." Cas stood up. "After you."

 

* * *

 

After climbing out of the impala, Dean pulled Cas into his ground floor apartment. "It's a little messy but can you ignore it?"

 

"I predicted it'd be messy. Don't worry."

 

"Hey!"

 

"I think I know you well enough to know you don't care whether or not your room's tidy."

 

"Very true." He smiled. "Now, would you care to join me on the bed?" When Cas just blushed, Dean approached him and added. "You don't have to. Or we could just fall asleep again. We don't need to lose clothing."

 

"I want to lose clothing." Cas moved closer to Dean. "But I'm terrified."

 

"Don't be. I know what I'm doing... almost."

 

"I don't."

 

"Well, I've not actually done it before but I've had it done to me enough to know what feels good. So just trust me."

 

"Okay." Cas kissed Dean. "I trust you."

 

Dean fell down on the bed and pulled Cas on top of him before rolling over and crouching over him. "Now, lay back, relax and enjoy." Dean stripped Cas of his clothes as fast as possible and left him laying on his bed in just his boxers as he stood up and began pulling his clothes off too.

 

“Wait.” Cas murmured. He knelt up and began to undress Dean slowly. “Sexy.” Cas laughed.

 

“You too.” Dean raised his eyebrows. “Now lay down, Baby.” He pushed Cas backwards and climbed on top, straddling his hips. He leant down to kiss his boyfriend again. He rose back onto his heels and hooked his fingers under the hem of Cas’ boxers, pulling them off completely and began giving slow strokes to his bulging dick. He earned himself a few soft groans as Cas rutted up against him. After a while, his lips left Cas’ and he moved his head down. He moved slowly down his boyfriend’s stomach and kissed just above his dick.

 

He took a deep breath and took the tip of his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth. He slowly circled the underside of the head with his tongue, forcing a huge groan from Cas. Cas’ right hand was gripped tight, clenching and unclenching the sheets. His left hand alternated between running through Dean’s short, soft hair and gripping tightly on his shoulder. Dean moved further down and licked slowly up the large vein on the bottom of Cas’ hard, fully erect penis. The smaller boy’s hips thrashed upwards so Dean pinned them back down. He carefully bobbed his head up and down, triggering beautiful sounds from Cas’ mouth. “Dean, Dean, DEAN” He repeated. “Dean, I’m going to-“.

 

Dean’s lips briefly left Cas. “Come for me, Cas.” His mouth joined Cas’ dick again, wondering how lame he must have sounded. One last lick of the underside of his boyfriend’s fully erect dick had Cas squirting long, hard streams into Dean’s mouth. “Yummy.” He laughed, choking slightly on Cas’ come. He rolled onto his back.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Hey, don’t thank me. That’s what I’m here for.”

 

“Maybe I could thank you in a way that doesn’t require words.” Cas leaned slightly over Dean.

 

“Get down there.” Dean laughed, pushing Cas down his body. Cas gave him a condescending look so he added “Please.”

 

“You said you’ve had this done to you a lot. Could you tell me what sort of stuff you like.” He asked timidly.

 

“What I did to you. That’s what I like. Maybe a little more focus on the head instead of my shaft.” Dean blushed.

 

“Okay.” Cas bent down and pulled Dean’s boxers off. He licked at the tip before circling the underside of the head.

 

“Oh, God. Just like that, Baby.” Dean gripped Cas’ shoulder. Cas circled his tongue skilfully, increasing speed, and then dipped down a bit, lips dragging softly along the length of Dean’s dick. His tongue retreated and licked the tip again. “Oh fuck that’s good.” Cas sharply ran his tongue up the underside of Dean’s dick, putting pressure on the vein. “Crap. I’m gunna come.”

 

Cas pulled off and laughed. “I thought that was the aim of the exercise.”

 

“Get the fuck back down there.” Dean forcefully pushed Cas’ head back towards his dick. Cas dipped down a few times and with one last circling of the head, Dean squirted into his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

"Cas," Dean started, gasping. "you're good."

 

"I did okay?"

 

“Much better than okay. I think it's safe to say that I'm not going to do any more girls. Guys only." Dean smiled.

 

"Guys? Plural? Were you being nice to me to get me the sleep with you? Like I was a trial run or something?"

 

"Oh, hell no. I'm just being realistic. I'm leaving in a few months. Up until then, I only want you. But after that, I don't know what'll happen. But I definitely wasn't just being nice to you to get you into bed."

 

"Good. So I get you for another couple of months?"

 

"You do."

 

"Because I think I'm going to need some more practice doing... this." He gestured between their naked bodies.

 

"I'd love to be your tutor."

 

"The job's yours."

 

"Brilliant. Do you want to sleep now?"

 

"I really do."

 

"Come on." He opened his arms. "Do you think you could kick me less tonight?"

 

"I'm sorry. I could-"

 

"Cas, don't worry. I was joking. It wasn't too bad."

 

Cas curled up on Dean's chest and exhaled. "Do you think this is weird?"

 

"This, meaning our relationship?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Of course it's weird. But a good weird. A fun weird. I like the idea of being with someone in high school. It's new, it's different. I finally have a guy."

 

"I'm just confused as to why you'd want ME. I'm sure there's another gay guy in college."

 

"But I don't want that one. I want this one." He rubbed Cas' arm. "I like that you're not experienced. I love that I'm your first. I like that we've opened up to each other. I like that you know the real me."

 

"As long as you're sure that you'd be happy with me. Because I won't share."

 

"You won't have to. Now go to sleep." He kissed the top of Cas' head.

 

* * *

 

They woke at around 0800. "Breakfast?" Cas asked.

 

"How about something else first." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Something else to put in your mouth."

 

"There has to be a nicer way of saying that." Cas laughed.

 

"Erm...  I can think of something that will make us happier than eating."

 

"Much better." Cas gave Dean a quick, closed mouth kiss.

 

"So you're up for it?"

 

"Definitely."

 

"You've taught me something too."

 

"What?"

 

Dean pulled some mints out of his draw. "You're a smart man, Cas Novak." Cas smiled as Dean referred to him as a man and not a boy.

 

"I know." They both ate a mint. "Now kiss me, Dean."

 

"Sure thing, Sexy."

 

The kissing escalated fairly quickly. They were still naked from the previous night so no clothing needed to be lost. Dean nuzzled at Cas’ throat, rutting against him violently. “Fuck, I want you so much.” He groaned.

 

“Well it’s a good job I’m right here, isn’t it?” Cas laughed.

 

“I was having a moment. Shut up.” Dean teased.

 

“Dean, I’m right here. What do you want to do to me?”

 

He grabbed some lube out of his top draw and dropped the tube on the bed. When he looked back to his boyfriend he saw a look of sheer terror, just staring at the tube. “Hey, Baby. That’s not what we’re doing. Don’t worry.”

 

“Then what-?”

 

“Trust me?”

 

“Yeah. Of course.”

 

“Seriously, Cas. I’m not going to do that. Promise. And I keep my promises; you of all people know that.”

 

“I trust you.” Cas nodded as he lay backwards and let Dean climb on top of him.

 

Dean smeared the lube all over his crotch before slowly rubbing it, teasingly, over Cas’ already hard cock.

 

The teasing went on for too long for Cas’ liking. “Dean, fuck sake. If you don’t start doing something sometime soon, I’m taking control. You’re killing me.”

 

“You can take control if you want.” Dean winked. Cas just shook his head in embarrassment. “Patience, Cas.” He kept rubbing soothing patterns on Cas’ thighs with his thumbs.

 

Eventually, he got so turned on he had to stop. He levered himself over Cas and they both groaned at the contact of their dicks. Dean rotated his pelvis violently against his boyfriend’s and covered Cas’ mouth with his own to muffle the groans. His movements got weaker and weaker as he grew more tired but he kept moving because the sounds Cas was making were the sexiest sounds possible and he wanted to hear them for as long as possible. It didn’t take long for Cas to cover their stomachs in thick streams of come and he was quickly followed by Dean’s stimulating orgasmic groan.

 

"Holy crap."

 

* * *

 

"How are we going to get out of here without someone seeing me?"

 

"Relax. They'll all be asleep and hungover. They hall will be empty."

 

* * *

 

They finished breakfast and stood up to leave. "So, what are you going to do today?" Cas asked.

 

"Then plan was to spend time with Sammy but if you want to do something together, I could cancel."

 

"No, it's fine. Go and spend time with your brother."

 

"We could meet up and eat later." Dean suggested.

 

"I have plans with Anna, and Balthazar and the others are expecting me this afternoon. This whole secret thing is going to be tricky."

 

"But it'll make it more fun. We'll find ways. If I send Lisa tomorrow you can use the excuse of seeing your girlfriend and see me instead."

 

"Okay. Text me later." Cas subtly looked around before leaning in to Dean and kissing him.

 

* * *

 

_'Hey sexy. Main doors to your place. Look for the impala in the morning. Well b there.'_

_'Thanks Dean.'_

 

* * *

 

So, on Monday morning, Cas left his building and caught sight of the impala. Dean jumped out. "Cas, this is Lisa. Lisa, Cas."

 

"Hello." Cas said awkwardly. "Are you okay with doing this?"

 

"Yeah. If Dean wants me to, I'll do it." She leaned in to kiss Dean but he pulled away, looking uncomfortably at Cas.

 

"Yeah, I think you should. So, just walk him to school, kiss him, and tell him you'll see him later- quite loud."

 

"Okay. Come on, Cas." Lisa took his hand.

 

* * *

 

At school, Lisa walked into the middle of the courtyard at the front of the building. Cas gestured subtly towards his friends. _Here goes nothing_. He thought as Lisa pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted for quite a while. Long enough for a lot of heads to turn their way. She pulled back. "Yummy." She whispered. "Dean said he'd heard you're a great kisser. He wasn't wrong." She smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later, handsome." She said loudly as she walked away.

 

Smugly, Cas walked towards Balthazar and Gabriel. "Hi." He grinned.

 

"Castiel, what the fuck just happened?" Gabriel asked.

 

"I have a girlfriend now."

 

"Since when? How the fuck did you get her?"

 

"Balth, you remember Dean? She's one of his friends. He introduced us that morning. Apparently I'm a great kisser." He smiled.

 

"You're a lucky son of bitch."

 

"I know right."

 

* * *

 

_'Dean, youre amazing!'_ Cas sent after he'd left his friends.

 

_'Glad to be of service Sexy. Youre not going to replace me with her are you?'_

_'No chance. ;) '_

_'Good. Coz I'd never forgive you. ;) '_

_'You have no need to worry.'_

_'Great .x'_

 

Cas melted when he saw the kiss. He actually had something real with him. He genuinely had a boyfriend. Just to make it better, he had a smoking hot boyfriend with abs and experience and abs. Cas blushed.

 

* * *

 

"I'd say that if there was a best... erm... boyfriend award, you'd get it. I'm 100% sure." Cas smiled as he met Dean outside the bar (They couldn't risk meeting by Cas' place after he told his friends he was going to see his girlfriend).

 

"Maybe I should work on my acceptance speech." Dean smiled. "I'd like to thank all the girls I slept with to make me realise I'm gay but most of all I'd like to thank my sexy boyfriend for giving me chance to be a boyfriend for the first time." They both laughed. "You hesitated before you said boyfriend." Dean stated.

 

"Yeah. It still feels weird admitting it."

 

"It shouldn't. I AM your boyfriend." Dean reassured. "Repeat after me. You are my boyfriend." He laughed as Cas gave him an evil glare.

 

"You're my boyfriend."

 

"I think you'll find I said 'you ARE'. But I get the jist so I'll let it slide." Dean leaned in to kiss Cas.

 

"You ARE a moron." Cas laughed.

 

"But you like me anyway."

 

"God help me, I do."

 

"Brilliant."

 

-

 

They spent an hour in the bar before Dean decided it was time to go home. "So what are our sleeping arrangements for tonight?"

 

"My friends will be on the look out for my return. So you can't come back with me."

 

"Will they be expecting you back at all?"

 

"I'm sixteen. Of course they will."

 

"You could bullshit something in the morning. I'll help. We'll think of something. Come back to my place."

 

"I hate that you have this power over me. Fine. I'll come with you."

 

"Great." Dean grabbed Cas' hand. "But we'll have to move fast when we get there. I don't want to be seen either."

 

* * *

 

They reached Dean's room without being seen (Thankfully, his room was one of the first you reach so they didn't have to walk far).

 

"Would you care to join me in my bed, Mr Sexy?"

 

"I would love to." Cas smiled as he took Dean's hand and let himself be lead to the bed.

 

Dean removed Cas’ jacket, throwing it on the floor, before pulling off his own. Cas removed their shirts and they undid each other’s belts. Teamwork. Eventually, their jeans were on the floor they were rubbing together in just their boxers. “We need to lose these.” Dean said between kisses.

He stuck his hand in his draw and pulled out some lube.

 

“So, what do you want to do to me?” Cas grinned.

 

“This.” Dean squeezed a little lube onto his hand and covered his fingers. He gave Cas’ dick a quick stroke before slipping his hand backwards and tickling his boyfriend’s entrance and slipping his index finger in up to the knuckle.

 

“Oh GOD that’s brilliant.” Cas cried out in pleasure as Dean slipped a second finger in, hooking his fingers to find his prostate. He pushed Cas’ hips down with his clean hand and then cupped the back of his neck, pulling him up for kiss. He slid in a third finger and repeated the prodding motion against his boyfriend’s prostate.

 

Cas was close. Really close. “Oh, Dean. Dean!”

 

“Hold on a little.” Dean crouched down and over Cas’ crotch. He took the blue-eyed boy’s dick into his mouth whilst fucking him with his fingers at the same time. The noises Cas produced made Dean wonder if that was what Heaven’s like.

 

“Dean...can I-“

 

“Go for it, Sexy.” He placed his lips back onto Cas’ dick and sucked one last time.

 

“FUCK!” Cas’ whole body shook with pleasure.

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Dean laughed, pulling away from Cas. “I’m guessing that was good.”

 

“That was brilliant.” Cas panted. After a few moments of silence, Cas croaked “Roll over.”

 

Dean just laughed. “You’re no use to me in this state.”

 

“I can try.”

 

“No you can’t. I’m fine.” They just lay in silence for a while.

 

* * *

 

They woke up together but didn't have time for breakfast like they previously had. Cas was already late waking up. "Dean, I kinda need you to drive me home pretty soon or I'll be late for school."

 

"Sure thing, sexy. Get dressed. You're doing the walk of shame." Dean laughed.

 

"What am I going to tell my friends?"

 

"You spent the night with Lisa. Probably don't say you had sex, that'd make it less believable." Dean elbowed Cas and winked. "Tell them she had an early lecture so asked me to drive you home."

 

"You are really are good at lying. Should I be worried?"

 

"No chance. I'm not lying to you, Cas." He walked towards his boyfriend and spoke in a softer, more sincere tone.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you to school."

 

=

 

Dean pulled the impala up by the main entrance. Cas turned to him. "I really wish I could kiss you know but, obviously, I can't and it's killing me."

 

"I wish I could kiss you too. Just look forward to tonight."

 

"I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't do anything tonight. I could just do my homework, spend some time with my friends and go back to just being immature, 16 year old Castiel for the night."

 

"I thought I knew the real you." Dean said, disheartened.

 

"You do. But I just try to be a bit more mature when I'm around you. You're quite intimidating."

 

"I don't want to be intimidating.  I just want you to be YOU around me. Not a fake you. A real you. Promise me that. "

 

"I promise. I'll call you later."

 

Cas climbed out the car and walked over to his friends.

 

"Where were you last night, Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Guess." He smiled.

 

"I think I should say Lisa's but my gut disagrees. And then we have to consider the fact that some guy drops you off at school. So, I don't know."

 

"Okay. For one, don't go with your gut. I was at Lisa's. And, two, that's not 'some guy', that's Dean. Lisa asked him to drop me off, she had an early lecture."

 

"Cas, you're a very lucky man." Balthazar smiled. "Did you _get lucky_ last night?"

 

"It's not really any of your business, but no. We just slept."

 

"Shame." Balthazar replied.

 

"Castiel, Dean's smokin' hot." Gabriel blurted out.

 

_Tell me something I don't know._ Cas thought. "I suppose. I hadn't really noticed though."

 

"I mean like... fucking hot. I bet he's a womanizer."

 

"Yeah, he is. He's been with around fifty girls apparently. I've heard he's amazing in bed." Cas smirked.

 

"Is that so?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Castiel can you introduce me to this 'Dean'?"

 

"Gabriel," Balthazar started. "are you gay?"

 

"Hells yeah. I figured I had to come out of the closet at some point." He blushed. "So, Castiel. Tell me about Dean."

 

"I'm not setting you up with him." Cas laughed. "He's taken. And straight. Plus, he's twenty two, you're sixteen. His brother is closer to our age and even he's in college."

 

"So, what's the sexual orientation of his brother?"

 

"Gabe. No."

 

The bell rang and they dispersed. Cas texted Dean. _'One of my friends just said hes gay. What do i do?'_

_'Be nice to him about it but dont tell him about us. Its more fun that way. ;) '_

_'The whole secret relationship thing is growing on me. I love it. <3 '_

_'Love IT or love ME. <3 '_

_'IT. I'm still evaluating my feelings for you.'_

_'Offended.'_

_'Wouldnt you freak out if i told you i love you when weve only known eachother a few weeks?'_

_'I suppose youre right. Im pretty sure ive made my mind up about you already.'_

_'Ill look forward to finding out. ;) '_

 

* * *

 

Cas was sat with his friends at lunch when his phone rang. "Hello." He answered.

 

"Hey, Sexy."

 

"Hi."

 

"Are your friends around?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. So, speak flirtatiously, give short answers, don't be too cocky and think about everything you say before you say it."

 

"Alright."

 

"So, I was thinking you could tell them you're seeing Lisa again tonight. It would appear you're like a drug. I need to see you."

 

"Okay."

 

"I'll meet you at the bar at eightish?"

 

"Sounds great."

 

"Good. Now, end the call by calling me a name like baby or darling."

 

Cas laughed. "That's not going to happen."

 

"Fine. Promise you'll be there tonight."

 

"I promise."

 

"Great. See ya later, Sexy."

 

"Yeah, you too. Goodbye."

 

Cas hung up.

 

"Lisa?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Yup." Cas smiled.

 

"And you're meeting her again tonight?"

 

"I am."

 

"Bros over hoes, dude!"

 

"Gabe, we don't know if he'll ever find anyone stupid enough to date him again. Let him date her as much as he wants before she comes to her senses." Balthazar butted in.

 

"Thanks for your confidence in me, Balth."

 

"Come on. You can't expect someone like her to stick with you. You said it yourself about Dean being six years older than Gabe. You're in the same situation."

 

"She's not like Dean. She's down to earth and sensible. She's also a sophomore and only three years older than me." Cas cringed, arguing that Dean wasn’t sensible didn’t feel right.

 

"Point still stands. There are tons of guys at college."

 

"Yet she's still chosen me."

 

"And that's great. But don't get your hopes up."

 

"Whatever." Cas stood up. "I'm going to pee."

 

* * *

 

Cas met Dean at the bar bang on time. He caught Dean's eye at the corner table and headed over.

 

"Hey, sexy." Dean greeted him. Cas only smiled in response as he sat down. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"That's bull. Seriously, Cas, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm just beginning to doubt if whatever is happening between us will work."

 

"Why the fuck wouldn't it?" Dean raised his voice. “What’s changed since I called earlier?”

 

"Balth and Gabe were talking to me, after you called, about the fact Lisa will probably leave me soon because there are tons of guys at college. Balth told me not to get my hopes up."

 

"Cas, I really, really like you. I plan on making this work. I promise."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Dean smiled.

 

"Good. And, FYI, I really, really like you too."

 

"Good." Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss.

 

They sat and spoke for a few hours and Cas was a little more immature than usual, as per Dean's request. Dean was a complete gentleman and paid for their burgers. "I guess we should be going then."

 

"I'm afraid so." Cas sighed.

 

"Come with me." Dean reached for Cas' hand and pulled him towards the exit. He led him to the impala, which was parked on its own in the furthest corner of the car park. He opened the back door and turned to Cas. "Get in." He ordered.

 

"If you're planning to kill me, I'd like some forewarning."

 

Dean laughed. "Just get in." He smacked Cas' ass.

 

Cas got in and sat in the middle of the seat. "Why?" He said with genuine confusion.

 

"Come on. You know what happens on the back seat."

 

"Oh." Cas blushed.

 

"I love that my boyfriend is so innocent."

 

"I don't. Innocent and inexperienced. They're not something you want in a sexual partner."

 

"I do. If it's you being innocent and inexperienced, I want it so fucking much."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Certain" moved closer to Cas. "Now, lay down, sexy." Dean lightly pressed on Cas' chest until he rotated and put his legs up on the seat. Dean crouched above him. "So obedient." He laughed.

 

"Shut up and lose your shirt." Cas grinned back.

 

"Eager. I like it." He leant down and kissed Cas.

 

Cas laughed. "I mean it. Take off your shirt." Cas wrapped his hands around the front of Dean's shirt and tugged on it a little. Dean raised his arms so Cas could pull it over his head in between kisses.

 

Once Dean was lying on top of him and not crouching above him, Cas twisted enough to put Dean under him and sit on his hips. "I really love your six pack, Dean." Cas stroked his hand along the full length of his boyfriend’s torso. He proceeded to lean over and kiss Dean before licking a line from his collar bone, across all of his abs and down to just above his waistband. "You know what else I love?" Cas smiled as he went for Dean's belt.

 

"I think I can guess. And you know what? I love yours too. But I'm not letting you do that whilst you're still fully clothed." He smiled. "Take of your shirt, sexy."

 

Cas laughed as he sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, agonizingly slowly. "Babe, hurry up or I'll just tear it off you." Dean croaked.

 

To which Cas replied "such haste, Dean." with a laugh.

 

The blowjobs that followed were legendary.

 

\--

 

"Dean. I should go. Can you drive me home please?"

 

"No." Dean groaned lethargically.

 

"Please."

 

"'m not movin'."

 

"I'll give you five more minutes." He reached for his jeans.

 

Dean batted Cas' hand away from his jeans. "I'm not moving EVER. And you aren't either." He pulled Cas back down on top of him.

 

"As much as I'd love that, I have school in around 8 hours and should probably get some sleep."

 

"You can sleep here."

 

"Not well. You may be comfortable to lie on, Dean, and you make a great pillow, but you know how much I move in my sleep." Cas reasoned.

 

"Fine." Dean groaned, sitting up. "But we're staying at mine."

 

"Dean," Cas started.

 

"Cas, no, shh. I'll drive you to school in the morning but for now I just want to sleep. And I want you next to me." He leaned in to give Cas a quick peck on the cheek. "Please."

 

"Sure."

 

They got dressed and Dean broke all the speed limits back to his place before quickly pulling Cas into his room and locking the door.

 

They pulled off their shoes, socks, jeans and shirts and climbed into bed, wrapped in each other's limbs, falling immediately into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Cas woke up to a familiar yet alien, erotic feeling. The feeling of Dean's lips on him dick. "Mornin' sexy." Dean said as he pulled off for a second.

 

"Morning." Cas smiled as Dean lapped at the tip of his dick. "This is a-" he tensed through the stimulation. "-a great way to wake up." His hands moved to Dean's hair.

 

"And you wanted to go home last night." Dean laughed mockingly.

 

"Less talking, more sucking." Cas grinned as he pushed Dean's head back down. He guided Dean's head up and down his dick until he was squirting into his mouth, biting down on one fist in the attempt not to scream. "Wow." he croaked.

 

"Wow indeed. Great way to start the day, right?"

 

"Right." Cas grinned, breathing hard. "But my friends aren't going to believe that I didn't have sex if I go to school this spaced out." He laughed.

 

"Well then tell them you and Lisa did it."

 

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that."

 

"Why? Is it because you feel like you'd be... betraying me, or something?"

 

"Partly. But I also don't like lying."

 

"Most importantly, don't feel like you're betraying me. It was my idea. I don't mind. Also, if you don't mention her name, you won't be lying. You did have sex this morning- of sorts."

 

"Okay." Cas smiled as he brought Dean in for a kiss, tasting his own come in Dean's mouth. "I taste pretty good." Cas smiled.

 

"You taste amazing."

 

They got dressed and Dean drove Cas to school, parking up away from the entrance so they weren't seen. "So, what d'ya wanna do tonight, Sexy?"

 

"Spend some time with my friends." Cas blushed.

 

Dean gave him a loving smile. "Sure. Bros over hoes. I get it."

 

"Dean, I-"

 

"Cas, really, it's fine. Go have fun with your friends. I've hogged you enough."

 

"But, honestly, I prefer it when you're hogging me. I just feel I should -"

 

"Cas, seriously. I don't mind. I should probably socialise with my friends too. They think I'm in a serious relationship and staying at Cassie's every night."

 

"Cassie?" Cas laughed.

 

"Yeah, Benny saw 'Cas' so I had to tell him I was drunk and couldn't remember whether it was Cassie or Casey."

 

"Fair enough. Don't they think it's weird that Dean Winchester, King of hook ups, is in a relationship?"

 

"I told them that Cassie wanted commitment so I'm bullshitting feelings because she's the best sex I've ever had."

 

Cas' smile left.

 

"But that's only half true."

 

"Which half?" Cas muttered. "The fact you’re bullshitting feelings or the fact that 'Cassie' is good in bed."

 

"The bed part. Cas, you wouldn't believe how weird this is for me. I've never done the whole feelings thing before, so this is scaring the shit out of me. But there's a first time for everything and this is the first time I've ever felt a connection with someone and not just wanted sex."

 

"So you do have feelings for me?"

 

"Stronger than you could believe. And you are DEFINITELY the best sex I've ever had."

 

"Yeah?" Cas questioned eagerly.

 

"Fuck yeah."

 

"But we haven't really had sex yet." Cas blushed again.

 

"There's time." Dean reassured casually. He leant over and kissed his boyfriend. "Have a nice day. I'll call you later."

 

"You too." Cas climbed out the car.

 

* * *

 

"Castiel, you didn't come home last night." Gabriel said with a stern look.

 

"Sorry, mum." Cas mocked.

 

"Seriously though, you get lucky last night?"

 

Cas smirked. "Yes." He simply said.

 

"I guess this means you'll be spending the night with her tonight too."

 

"Nah. Figured I'd spend some time with you guys. Bros over hoes." He smiled.

 

"Good, because I just bought a new Xbox game and Balthazar, Uriel and I need a fourth player."

 

"Count me in."

 

"Great." Gabriel smiled. "Oh, by the way, did you ask Dean about his brother?"

 

"I didn't and I don't plan to."

 

* * *

 

 

Cas spent Wednesday night with his friends so by Thursday was craving Dean and spent the night at his place. He then spent Friday with his friends, promising he'd spend Saturday with Dean.

 

He set off for the coffee shop, after telling his friends he was going to see Lisa, at 11.00 and arrived shortly after 11.15. Dean had just climbed out of the impala as Cas approached.

"Hello, Dean."

 

"Hey, sexy."

 

"Sexy?" Cas heard a loud questioning voice behind him. Gabriel. _Fuck_.

 

Cas whispered "this is where you start lying," to Dean.

 

Dean smiled and walked between Cas and his friends. "Yeah, I was mocking him. It's an inside joke really. He thought he was calling Lisa but called me instead by accident, so greeted me by calling me sexy."

 

"Bravo, Castiel." Balthazar smirked. "We came to meet Lisa. Where is she?" He questioned.

 

"She had an urgent family thing to deal with. She asked me to call you and tell you she couldn't make it but I figured we'd just hang out instead." He smiled at Cas.

 

"Could we join you?" Gabe walked closer to Dean. "I think I'd like to get to know you, Dean."

 

"Gabriel." Castiel warned.

 

"What?"

 

"Just, no."

 

"But Cas-"

 

"Gabriel, no."

 

"No what?" Dean questioned.

 

"Doesn't matter." Cas responded.

 

"Yes it does. Am I not allowed to get to know your friends?" Dean looked genuinely offended.

 

"Not him."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because" Gabriel chimed in. "I think you're hot and he seems to think it wouldn't end well."

 

"He's right." Dean laughed.

 

"Can I keep trying?"

 

"Sure. Give me a bit of entertainment for a while." Dean smirked.

 

They went and sat down at a corner table and ordered some milkshakes. Gabriel kept using pick up lines on Dean and the other three guys just laughed at his attempts. When Gabriel shifted slightly closer to Dean and placed a hand on his thigh, Dean's eyes opened wide.

 

"Gabriel. Stop." Cas ordered.

 

"Why? Ya jealous, Cas?" He laughed.

 

"Yes." Cas said without thinking.

 

"Cas, we're friends but-"

 

"Not of him, you moron. Of you. I don't like you touching him like that."

 

"What?" Gabe looked puzzled.

 

Cas turned to Dean and whispered "I have to do this. Sorry," before turning to Gabriel and Balthazar and saying "There is no Lisa. Well, there is but she's not my girlfriend she just a friend. It was just an act. I've been telling you I'm seeing her and actually leaving to spend time with Dean. He's my boyfriend."

 

Dean blushed.

 

"Wow." was all Balthazar could say.

 

"I'm sorry for lying to you. We just decided to keep it secret."

 

"My gaydar went off the moment I saw you, Dean." Gabriel laughed. "It didn't work you out though, Cas."

 

"Well, I am. Definitely gay." Cas placed his hand on Dean's other knee and smiled.

 

"So, when Castiel said you were off the market, he meant he was dating you. No wonder he told me I shouldn't even THINK about flirting with you." Gabriel turned to Dean. "It would appear that he's a very possessive boyfriend."

 

"Castiel, you said that I shouldn't try and sleep with your sister because she's in college, and Gabe shouldn't try and sleep with Dean because he's in college. Yet you're dating him."

 

"I was just trying to protect my sister and boyfriend."

 

"So, I can sleep with your sister?"

 

"That's still a no." Cas laughed.

 

Dean laughed too. "You wouldn't stand a chance anyway. She has high standards."

 

"You've slept with her." Balthazar mocked.

 

"I'm older than her and fucking amazing in bed." He stated with a smile. Cas just blushed.

 

"You certainly have a high opinion of yourself."

 

"Castiel told me he'd HEARD you were amazing in bed. But really, you knew first hand." Gabriel turned from Dean to Cas.

 

"Okay," Cas started. "I'm sorry I lied to you but my love life is none of your business. Could you please leave us to finish our date alone?" He said with anger in his voice.

 

Gabriel and Balthazar stormed off.

 

Dean turned to Cas and whispered "I think I love you" in his ear.

 

Cas didn't know what to say so just turned and caught Dean's lips. He was almost certain he loved Dean but he still doubted a lot of things about their relationship. It was too soon for him to say his first 'I love you'. Instead, he pulled out of the kiss and whispered "I think we need to get out of here." against his boyfriend's lips.

 

"I think you're right." Dean whispered back. "I think I need to spend the whole day in bed with my very possessive boyfriend."

 

"I think that's a smart idea." Cas smiled. "But where?"

 

"I have an idea. Trust me?"

 

"Of course."

 

Dean took Cas' hand and led him to the impala.

 

"Dean, your car isn't exactly ideal, or a bed."

 

"We're driving there. We aren't just going to fuck on the back seat." Cas tensed. "And we don't have to fuck at all if you don't want. We could just do stuff we've already done or watch pay per view TV and I'll still be ridiculously happy." He took both of Cas' hands and pulled him close. "Promise." They kissed.

 

"I'd be happy too." Cas smiled. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Dean pulled up outside a motel. "We could just get a room for the night. No sneaking around, no possible interruptions, no nosey friends. What d'ya think?"

 

Cas leant in and kissed him. "I love it."

 

They went and booked the last available room and barely made it inside before they were viciously kissing. "Dean," Cas started, between kisses.

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"You said something earlier." They kissed again. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable about it."

 

"I've told you. We don't have to _you know_ if you don't feel confident enough or whatever." Dean pulled back.

 

"That's what I don't feel comfortable about."

 

"Yeah. So we don't have to-"

 

"No, Dean. I don't feel comfortable leaving this place with my virginity intact." Cas smiled against Dean's lips.

 

"Fuck yes." Dean smiled back.

 

"You'd be okay with that?"

 

"I'd be fucking perfect with that. I think we should do something else we've not done before as well."

 

"What's that?" Cas asked.

 

"Shower together. Shower sex is as complicated as Game of Thrones but it's so much fun. I'm yet to try it with a guy, obviously. Join me?" He started walking towards the bathroom.

 

"Definitely." Cas grinned.

 

Their shower sex wasn't 'proper' sex. They stuck to blow jobs under the spray before climbing out, pathetically attempting to get dry, and laying on the bed.

Dean rolled on top of Cas and kissed him as they began to rut against each other. "You sure you're okay with this?" He asked lovingly.

 

"I've never been more certain about anything before in my life."

 

"I can tell." Dean laughed, moving his hand down to Cas' rock hard dick- the hardest he'd seen it so far. "In that case," He started before cutting himself short. "Fuck." He muttered.

 

"What?"

 

"My condoms and lube are in my room. I hadn't come prepared for this."

 

"Fuck indeed. We'll have to wait for some other time then." Cas sighed.

 

Dean was silent for a while, deep in thought. "Wait here. Don't move. Don't you DARE put any clothes on. I'll be back." Dean slid off the bed and quickly pulled on some jeans over his painfully hard dick, followed by a t-shirt and his shoes, and running out the door.

 

Cas just sat there looking puzzled. With a lack of anything else to do, he got out his phone. _'Balth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dean and I didnt let you sleep with my sister. I guess im a crappy friend. My apologies.'_   and _'Gabe, im sorry i didnt tell you about Dean. I didnt want to out myself yet. We've been having fun with the whole 'no one else knows' thing. I'm sorry I told you hes straight and was so strict about you flirting with him. I just didnt want to lose him to you. I can ask about his brother if you want.'_

Balthazar replied with _'Its cool Castiel. I dont mind that you didnt tell me. If i dont get a response to this message Ill assume youll let me sleep with Anna.'_  How very Balthazar, Cas thought.

 

Gabriel eagerly accepted Cas' offer to ask about Sam. Of course, he'd wait until after they had sex to ask his boyfriend if his brother's gay. Cas didn't have time to respond to either text before Dean came running in the door.

 

"I'm back." Dean panted.

 

"I can see." Cas laughed.

 

Dean held out a carrier bag and tipped some condoms and lube onto the bed. “You ready?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Want me to be careful?”

 

“No. Just do it.” Cas laughed.

 

Dean pushed Cas down backwards on the bed and clambered over him, beginning to kiss.

 

“Dean.” Cas pulled back.

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“Um,” He started awkwardly. “protection?”

 

Dean chuckled. “I was kinda eager... I did it before I came in.”

 

Cas just laughed and locked their lips together again.

 

After a while, Dean broke the kissing off and slipped a pillow underneath the blue-eyed mans hips. He moved his lips down his boyfriend’s torso; he trailed his tongue, licking and biting at him. Dean lifted Cas’ thighs over his shoulders hastily with the slapping of skin, leading his tongue down under his boyfriend's rock-hard cock to his entrance. That's when Dean placed his mouth over Cas’ hole, ghosting his lips and breathing there before stretching the ring of muscle slightly with his tongue.

 

"Oh shit—Oh! Fuck," Cas groaned, he jumped, almost kicking Dean in the back. When Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his hand and slipped in a finger, Cas lost control; no power over his groans. It hurt more than it had previously as Dean began to prepare him but Dean’s mouth moved upwards, joining Cas’ lips, kissing away the pain. He groaned again but Dean shushed him with scattered kisses. He kissed down Cas’ torso and smiled against Cas’ leg as his hips flew up uncontrollably. "There it is.” He curled his fingers just little and Cas’ back was arching up as he said the dirtiest string of words to ever pass his lips.

 

Dean’s fingers retreated, enjoying Cas’ huff of protest, he climbed over him and locked their lips together. They just kissed for a while but Cas needed more. He rubbed his hips upwards, needing any sort of friction. “You ready?” Dean asked.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean nudged his boyfriend's legs and indicated that he should wrap them over his back. Obviously, Cas followed orders.

 

"I'll be slow, I promise, if you want to stop at any point just te-"

 

"-Just do it, Dean" Cas growled, his eyes blown, and lips swollen. And that was all Dean needed to start pushing in.

 

"Fuck," Dean groaned, he was fully seated inside his boyfriend, heat engulfing him. He was quite a bit thicker than the fingers he’d inserted but Cas seemed to be coping. "Dean, move," he managed to say, and immediately Dean developed a rhythm, rolling back and forth. In just a few thrusts, Cas started to feel Dean’s dick rub against that spot- that perfect spot.

 

"Oh! Ah! Fuck!" Cas screamed. The pleasure was just so... intense, totally new, and Dean buried deep inside him, exploring his body and locating all the places that made Cas moan proved too much to handle.

 

Castiel was kissing along Dean's neck as Dean continuously slid his hips against him, rutting into him, slapping noises being made as their skin bumped together with every thrust. Dean managed to grasp Cas’ dick with his hand and pumped it, making Cas release a string of dirty words. Cas dick was just throbbing, pulsing in Dean’s hand.

 

Cas could feel himself reach the brink of orgasm, struggling to restrain himself. “Dean, I need to...”

 

“Wait for me, Baby.” Dean moaned loudly. He continued for another few thrusts but Cas couldn’t wait anymore. When he came it probably disturbed everyone within a ten mile radius. “Sorry, I couldn’t.”

 

“It’s fine, Baby.” Dean laughed as he let go of Cas’ dick. He kept thrusting. Then his own orgasm hit, the tightness of Cas’ ass clenching around him made sure he couldn't hold it back any longer and just burst. They were panting hard, sweat dripping and collecting in their hair and lining their faces. Dean leant down and lapped at the come that lined Cas’ chest before returning to reunite their lips.

 

It took quite a while for the guys to catch their breath. "Cas, for fucks sake, that was great."

 

"YOU were great, Dean. Thank you."  Cas kissed Dean's cheek.

 

"No need to thank me." Dean turned and caught Cas' lips. "Best sex ever." He smiled.

 

Cas turned and laid his head on Dean's chest. They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "What else was in the bag?"

 

"What?"

 

"You pulled the condoms and lube out of the bag but there was something else in it."

 

"You'll see later. D'ya wanna call and get a take away?"

 

"Sounds great."

 

Dean reached for his phone and called the pizza place (of course he knew the number off by heart) and 10 minutes later they were tucking in to a large pepperoni pizza. "Fuck that's good." Cas smiled.

 

"I plan on making you call that out a lot." Dean laughed.

 

* * *

 

They spent the afternoon watching pay per view TV (sharing a love of Doctor Sexy) and making out. 1900 rolled in and Dean suggested Chinese take away. They ordered and were eating their respective dishes within half an hour. They finished and Dean pulled some mints out of his coat pocket. "So, you wanna know what was in the bag?"

 

"Of course." Cas smiled.

 

Dean reached for the bag and pulled out a can of whipped cream. "For desert." He grinned, shaking it. Cas just raised an eyebrow as Dean removed the lid and squirted some into his mouth.

 

"Want some?" He moved the can towards Cas' mouth but quickly shifted it down and sprayed it all over Cas' naked torso. "Shit. Looks like I missed." He winked, pushing Cas into a laying position and crouching above him.

 

"Yeah, you did." Cas laughed. "I need to clean up then."

 

"I can think of a way of doing that." Dean smirked before licking his way from Cas' collar bone down to his navel and then randomly around his chest until the majority of the cream was gone. "You taste good."

 

"That might be due to all the sugar you covered me in. Which, by the way, I haven't tried yet."

 

"We can sort that out." He said, adjusting to straddle Cas -dick touching dick- and moving the can to his own mouth, filling it. He leant in to kiss Cas, the cream exchanging on lips.

 

"Yummy."

 

"You want some more?"

 

"Definitely."

 

Dean squirted it along his collar bone and shoulder and then down to just above his dick.

 

"There." He smiled.

 

Cas slowly lapped at the cream within reach of his mouth then rolled Dean over and knelt above him. He, equally slowly, licked off the trail of cream, pausing just above his boyfriend's cock. He skimmed Dean's dick with his lips and pulled back up as he felt it twitch beneath him. "Tastes good." He smiled.

 

"You bitch." Dean laughed at Cas' teasing.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" He said, putting on an innocent voice.

 

"Get your mouth back down there." Dean said, almost forcefully.

 

Cas complied.  

 

* * *

 

"You'll be the death of me, Winchester." Cas panted after exchanging their fourth blowjobs of the day.

 

"Death by sex. Not a bad way to go if you ask me." Dean laughed.

 

"Such a jerk." Cas thumped his boyfriend's arm.

 

"But I'm a lovable jerk."

 

"True." Cas smiled.

 

Dean turned on his side to meet the blue-eyed boys gaze. "I didn't scare you earlier, did I? When I said I love you, I mean."

 

Cas grinned. "You didn't scare me. You just confused me."

 

"I'm not going to have to recite the reasons why I want to date you again, am I?" Dean mocked.

 

"I suppose not. I'm still doubting it all though."

 

"Don't. I want you, Cas. It freaks the fuck out of me but, I love you."

 

Cas had nothing left to say but "love you too." He smiled and quickly fell asleep.

 

Dean rolled across and put his head on Cas' chest, curling up with a huge grin on his face, and going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

For the first time since they started dating, Cas barely moved in his sleep. Dean's weight on top of his chest prevented it. It was the best night sleep he could remember having.

 

"Hey, Baby." Dean woke up and rubbed his eyes. "'mornin'"

 

"Good morning." Cas sang.

 

"Why so happy?"

 

"Had a good night's sleep. Amongst other things." He smiled.

 

"What other things?"

 

Instead of talking, Cas reached down and gave Dean's hard dick a quick squeeze. "For me."

 

"For you indeed." Dean laughed at him morning wood. "Wanna play some baseball?" He raised his eyebrow.

 

"Definitely." Cas pushed Dean over and crouched over his naked body.

 

He slid his nose down his boyfriend’s torso and immediately latched onto his dick.

 

“Ah. Fuck!” Dean groaned, grabbing hold of Cas’ shoulders. “Fuck, you’re good.”

 

“I know.” Cas laughed, pulling away from Dean’s dick.

 

“Fuck sake, keep going you idiot. Don’t stop.” Dean pushed Cas back down.

 

Cas chuckled from the back of his throat as he slid his lips back down. He bobbed up and down slowly, moving his tongue strategically along Dean’s dick.

 

"Fuck." Dean grinned, squirting hard.

 

"Yeah. Fuck."

 

"You're really good at this."

 

"If I am, it's only because I have a great teacher."

 

"Told you I'm good in bed."

 

"Did I mention I have a big headed teacher-slash-boyfriend?"

 

"Shut up." Dean laughed. "My turn." He began to move but he was too ‘out of it’. “Cas, I’m gunna need your help.”

 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to-“

 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’m gunna need you to fuck my face.”

 

Cas’ dick rapidly stood to attention. “I can do that.”

 

Dean laid flat and opened wide. “Bring it on.”

 

Cas climbed over and straddled his boyfriend’s face. “You ready for me?”

 

“Mmm, love it when you get cocky.”

 

“Shut up and open your mouth... _baby_.” He chuckled.

 

He rode Dean’s face for a few minutes, trying not to go too far. On occasion, he hit the back of Dean’s throat but was quick to apologise. Dean moved his tongue around a little, putting pressure on the underside of his boyfriend’s dick. “Dean, Dean, I’m so close.” Obviously, Dean couldn’t reply. "Fuck." Cas laughed as he spurted into Dean’s mouth.

 

"Yeah. Fuck." Dean murmured as Cas pulled out.

 

"You ARE good in bed."

 

"I know."

 

"Seriously, quit it with the bragging. It's unattractive."

 

"Sorry, Baby."

 

They lay for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Then they began kissing again. Dean pulled back before it got too heated. "TV?"

 

"Sure." Cas smiled.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it like that. I had to add a little bit.

EPILOGUE

 

 

Balthazar knocked on Anna’s door on Sunday night. “Balthazar, what a lovely surprise.” She said sarcastically.

“I just thought I’d come and say hi.”

“Last I heard, Castiel had banned you from talking to me.”

“Things have changed.”

“What?”

“He said that there was too much of an age difference for it to be acceptable for me to _socialise_ with you but now he’s screwing Dean...”

“Dean as in Dean Winchester Dean?” Anna gasped.

“Yeah. I’m guessing he’s still in the closet?” Balthazar cringed.

“Very much so. Wow. I didn’t see that coming.” Anna laughed. “Cassie’s like six years younger. He’s still a minor. Isn’t it against the law?” She added more seriously.

“Yeah, I guess so. But they looked happy.”

“I suppose it’s okay then. So, Balthazar, how can I help?”

 

* * *

 

“Cas, baby.” Dean shook Cas awake.

“What?” Cas rubbed his eyes.

“I need food.”

“Are you not capable of eating whilst I’m asleep?” He laughed.

“I was wondering if you wanted anything.”

“How thoughtful?” He smirked.

“Do you want to go and get some breakfast then?”

“I would like that very much. Wanna go to that cafe we first went to? What time is it?”

“Eightish.”

“What day is it?”

“Monday.”

“Shit.” Cas groaned.

“What?”

“School. I gotta go.” He pushed himself up.

“Nuhuh. You’re spending the day with me.”

“Dean, I need to go to school.”

“No, you don’t. You need to spend more time with me and have lots of sex.”

“I’d love to but-“

“Cas, no buts.”

“Fine. Let’s get breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

They rush back to the motel after breakfast for more sex.

Dean violently pushes Castiel onto the bed. Cas pulls Dean down on top of him. “Need you so much, Dean.” He pants through the kissing.

“You’ve got me whenever, however, wherever you want.” Dean replies.

“Now. Need you now. Fuck me, Dean.”

“Can do, Baby.” Dean’s hands move to Cas’ shirt buttons.

Once they’ve undressed each other, Dean grabs the lube, slicking up three fingers. “Ready, baby?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Cas smiles.

Dean slowly inserts the first finger, wiggling in around a bit. He then adds a second finger, scissoring them. Finally he adds a third finger and thrusts them around inside Cas, triggering pornographic sounds from the blue eyed boy.

“Dean, I’m ready.” Cas sighs.

Pulling on a condom, Dean covers his dick in lube. He hovers over Cas’ entrance, placing a quick kiss on Cas’ cheek and slipping inside. Slowly, he thrusts in and out. He readjusts and finds Cas’ prostate, again and again he shoves against it, head brushing across it.

Cas cries out with pleasure “Oh, God, Dean.” Dean grabs Cas’ dick in return and jacks him off at the same rhythm he’s fucking him. “Dean!” Cas comes all over Dean’s hand and their stomachs.

Dean thrusts a few more times and then he’s ready. As he comes, he screams “OHMYGOD ILOVEYOUSOFUCKINGMUCH.” And collapses on top of his boyfriend.

“Love you too.” Cas smiles.

After a few moments of silence, Dean murmurs “Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“I got a job offer.”

Cas’ heart skips a beat. He’d forgotten Dean would be leaving. “Yeah?” He sighs.

“Singer’s Salvage Yard. Just down the street.” He turns and green eyes meet blue. “Wanna keep doing whatever the hell it is we’re doing?”

“Fuck yes.” Cas lets out a relieved sigh, smiled growing uncontrollably large.

 

* * *

 

When Dean returned to college the following day and word had got out about the fact he’s gay, he didn’t care. He was in love. Castiel was perfect for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled with the amount of hits and Kudos I've had on my first fic. THANKS! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my multi-fandom blog on [tumblr.](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com)


End file.
